


Home

by kairibee



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Canon, Sokai, Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairibee/pseuds/kairibee
Summary: As Sora observes her make her way through the yard, and up the steps to her house, the first drop of rain hits him. He watches her open the door, waving at him once more with a smile. “You’re home,” she says, standing there in the doorway, almost in disbelief.  [Despite the odds, Sora finds his way back home. Post-canon Sokai. **For Sokai Week 2020 Day 7**]
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home

Sora spends a moment taking in his surroundings: the pink and purple late afternoon sky, the waves lapping the shore, his friends gathered together on the beach. The sounds of talking, laughing, of celebration, all mingled together with the movements of the ocean, the crackle of the bonfire, and the shuffling of footsteps in the sand. So many familiar and lively sights and sounds. For someone who has been away for so long, it’s almost too much too take in.  
  


Earlier, he was off with everyone else, immersing himself in the party, but for the last couple of minutes he's been cooling himself off by the small waterfall. Cupping the water with his hands, he takes a sip, feeling immediately refreshed as the cold water prickles against his lips. He's still a little tired, having only been back for two days now. Rubbing his eyes with fingers, hands still cold and damp from the water, he takes a deep breath in and exhales.  
  


It was Kairi who had found him, with Riku coming in not far behind her. Their reunion was emotional, to say the least. After years apart, years of missing her laugh, her smile, and to feel her crashing against him–he can't even begin to start to explain how that felt. He can't even imagine what it felt like for her. The way she cried into his shoulder, how she clutched onto him so tightly.  
  


They had won the battle, and after being away for so many years, Sora finally made his way back home, together with Kairi and Riku. Somehow, all of them in one piece.  
  


Kairi came back with bruises and cuts all over, but no broken bones. Making his way back to the beach, he spots her easily in the crowd besides Xion and Ventus. Her eyelids are heavy with sleep. She's smiling though, her cheeks warm and flushed. Her hair is longer now, reaching just past her shoulders, and the air around her feels older; more mature. There's almost a quiet wisdom to her. She notices him staring over at her, and waves at him with a grin. He returns the motion.  
  


Riku said an old injury started to act up again after their final fight. Yen Sid and Mickey had spent some time earlier looking over at his arm, casting cure and healing spells on him. Sora notices him standing over by Naminé. They seem to be talking about something pleasant, as she keeps giggling into her hand. Her cheeks are pink too, and Sora can't tell if it's from the heat of the islands, the fire, or something else entirely.  
  


Sora had come back physically all together, with no cuts, or sprains, just some bruises here and there. He has to keep pinching himself throughout the day to make sure being back home isn’t a dream. It feel surreal to him. Not too long ago, there was only darkness and an endless unfamiliar city.  
  


Making his way back to the party, Sora feels his footsteps sinking into the sand with each step. A marked difference from the long concrete roads of the city. The air is heavy and humid, and the sunset burgeoning its way throughout the sky feels like a fitting ‘welcome home’. Before immersing himself back in the celebration, he takes a deep breath in and exhales.  
  


He has trouble believing it, but he's _home._  
  


Everyone greets him with a huge smile, and he feels his heart pulsate with anticipation in his chest. Suddenly overwhelmed with a mixture of gratitude and relief, he grins wide, flashing his teeth.  
  


***

  
Donald, Goofy, and the King catch Sora up on their latest adventures, and keep him up-to-date on the affairs of his friends across the worlds. Hercules and Meg are married now, Anna is queen, and Rapunzel and Eugene went on another long journey together. A lot has changed since he’s been away. The King also mentions that Queen Minnie wants to invite him over for cake sometime, to which he can’t help but grin.  
  


At some point during their conversation, Donald gets hit by a stray frisbee, and he runs off to scold Ventus, with Goofy and Mickey following soon after in a desperate attempt to quell his anger. They all run halfway across the beach, Donald’s arms flailing in anger.  
  


Sora’s hands go behind his back as he chuckles. It’s comforting to know that, even after being gone for so long, so much has remained the same too. As the breeze plays with his hair, he feels a sense of happiness surge within him, lighting up his face into another smile.  
  


Catching sight of Naminé at the shore, Sora slowly makes his way over to her. Her hair is short these days, reaching just above her shoulders, framing her face delicately. She’s wearing a white and blue dress, with Riku's jacket draped across her shoulders. Hunched over, she inspects the sea shells carried in by the tide. The cooler evening breeze gently stirs her hair and dress.  
  


“Hey, Naminé,” Sora pipes up, and she carefully stands back up, lips parted in surprise. Turning towards him, she smiles and greets him back, her voice soft and quiet. With her thumbs, she absently traces the edges of the thalassa shell in her hands in a soothing motion.  
  


It feels like moments pass as they stand there together, the sounds of the waves and cicadas drifting into their ears, and the twilit sky pouring in across the horizon.  
  


“Thank you,” Sora finally lets out, softly. He’s smiling at her. Her eyes widen. She had almost forgotten. It had been so long, after all.  
  


It was only because of her that Kairi and Riku were able to pinpoint where he was. He's not even sure he can properly thank her for all that she did, but finally being able to say these words to her feels like a good place to start.  
  


Naminé feels a tightness in her chest. Sora's smiling so big that she almost feels overwhelmed. With a slight giggle, she tucks some loose strands behind her ears. They had certainly started off on the wrong foot all those years ago, and she felt so guilty and awful about it for so long. Now, years later, she notices that they’re finally standing side-by-side in the sand together.  
  


“You’re welcome, Sora,” she lets out, her voice soft and silvery.  
  


Chuckling, Sora mentally checks off the very first item off of his checklist: a checklist of things he wants to do now that he’s back home. Although it doesn’t feel like its enough, he is determined to spend the next little while making it up to Naminé and all that’s she done to help him over the years.  
  


For a moment, they both stand side-by-side, appreciating the momentary lull during the evening celebration.  
  


***  
  


Later in the evening, as per tradition, Lea opens up his cooler and begins handing out sea-salt ice cream. Everyone excitedly gathers around. Donald pushes past Sora, who almost falls into the sand.  
  


“Sora, here.” Roxas approaches with a smile, as Sora tries to regain his balance. In his hands, two sea-foam colored treats. “It's a gift from Axel,” Roxas chuckles, handing the ice cream treat over. Sora gratefully accepts the gift with a grin.  
  


“Glad to have you back,” Roxas lets out, his voice pleasant and calm. He takes a bite out of his own ice cream, admiring the dancing flames of the bonfire.  
  


Sora turns towards his friend with a smile. “Thanks, Roxas.” They spend a moment together in silence, both watching the wind play with the fire in front of them.  
  


“We all worked so hard, especially Kairi and Riku. I'm glad it finally paid off,” Roxas let out. There is levity to his speech these days.  
  


“I owe everyone so much,” Sora admits, feeling winded all of a sudden.  
  


“Don't sweat it,” Roxas turns and smiles at him, “we always have your back. Just like you have ours.”  
  


Sora takes a moment to taste his ice cream, feeling the sweetness hit first, followed sharply by the salty taste. Sora’s mental checklist becomes longer. There’s so many people to properly thank.  
  


Hearing Donald exclaiming happily and loudly as he takes a bite of his ice cream in the distance, Sora and Roxas can’t help but chuckle. The heaviness that hung in the air dissipates. Sora smiles again, admiring the sight of his friends playing together in the sand and sitting around the bonfire.  
  


***  
  


As the evening starts to settle in, with darker purple and pink spreading across the sky, Riku finds Sora amidst the celebrating. The two silently observe as Aqua digs into her picnic basket and starts handing out baked treats. Kairi and Xion’s faces light up as they each take a bite, and they both shower Aqua with compliments.  
  


“How 'bout a race?” Riku asks with a smirk, hand on his hip. His voice carries that sense of cockiness that he used to carry around back in his youth.  
  


Sora looks up at his friend in surprise but can't help but chuckle shortly after. No matter how much older they get, there's still an air of healthy competition between them. “The usual?”  
  


“Yeah,” Riku says, smirking. “You down, Sora?”  
  


“Of course,” Sora answers confidently. His face suddenly contorts with worry. “Are you gonna be okay though?” He asks, suddenly remembering his friend's injury.  
  


Riku nods and brushes off the worry, and they start getting set up.  
  


It's a bigger crowd this time compared to when they were younger, as Roxas and Terra join in, and Aqua volunteers to do the count down. Kairi cheers on beside her. They all break into a sprint the moment Aqua calls start, adrenaline filling their veins and smiles breaking out on their faces.  
  


As usual, Riku leads the way, with Sora and Roxas not far behind him, and Terra coming in soon after. Xion and Naminé cheer them on loudly near the shed, as they all rush to touch the mark.  
  


Riku reaches the finish line first, and Aqua calls the race. Roxas, Sora, then Terra come in shortly after. Everyone besides Riku starts panting heavily, resting their hands on their knees. Aqua and Kairi can't help but look at each other and giggle.  
  


“Looks like I'm the winner again,” Riku places a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora wipes the sweat off his brow and chuckles. “Yeah, yeah,” he lets out. “Laugh it up.” Riku can't help but chuckle at that.  
  


“Hey,” Sora says more seriously after catching his breath, “thanks, Riku.”  
  


Riku turns towards his friend with a more seriously expression. “For what?”  
  


Sora sheepishly scratches the side of his cheek and turns toward him. “Y'know, for always looking out for us,” he looks towards the water, the evening sky spreading across the horizon. “For me, and for Kairi, I mean.”  
  


“Well, you shouldn't just be thanking me,” Riku finally lets out, his tone more serious. He takes a moment before he begins speaking again. “Kairi did a lot of the work.”  
  


Sora can't help but gaze towards Kairi again then, speaking with Aqua and Terra, a smile spread thinly across her face, and eyes still noticeably heavy with sleep.  
  


“You should thank her properly later.” Sora looks up towards his friend, and after a moment gives him a nod of understanding. His chest tightens again. He had never wanted Kairi to worry, or for her to push herself to the point of exhaustion for him. For a moment, he remembers the feeling of her crying into his shoulder when they were finally reunited after so long.  
  


Since he’s gotten back, Sora notices that Riku and Kairi share a certain kinship, something he feels he could never quite understand. The way they look at each other and nod, the way they can communicate without saying anything at all. Looking from Riku and then back to Kairi, Sora promises himself that he’ll try to make up for all of the time that he’s lost with them.  
  


***  
  


Later into the evening, Sora finds himself staring into the horizon, where the sun has slowly made its way closer to the line where sky and sea meet. Dark purple and blue starts to fold in from the corners of the evening. For a moment, he remembers himself teetering that line between sea and sky, lost and alone in the darkness.  
  


“Are you feeling alright, Sora?” Xion calls out behind him. He turns out around and notices her look of worry, as the flames from the bonfire dance across her face.  
  


Sora chuckles before he responds, “yeah,” and gives her his classic big grin. Smiling back at him, lets out a giggle. “How has everything been? Y'know, since you've been back?” He asks, realizing they haven’t had a chance to talk since their fight with Xehanort.  
  


Xion tucks a piece of hair behind her ears, and carefully thinks about her response. She appreciates the heat of the fire; the warmth of having a body again. “It's great,” she admits, and can't help but gaze at Roxas and Axel, who are both talking by the shore with Terra. “I get to be with my best friends every day, I really couldn't ask for more than that.” She spends a moment reflecting before continuing, “I'm sure you understand that too, Sora,” she turns to smile back at him, who frowns for a moment but nods back.  
  


Sora doesn't believe he could ever understand what she had personally gone through. Feeling a familiar painful tug at his heart, he suddenly remembers the pain he had felt through Roxas.  
  


“I never got to say it before,” Xion spoke up again softly, “thank you for everything, Sora.” The smile she gives him is genuine and warm, and Sora can't help but feel a little embarrassed. He scratches the side of his cheek characteristically, not really sure what she’s thanking him for.  
  


They both turn towards the fire again, appreciating the warmth hitting their cheeks, the slight sinking feeling of the sand beneath them. For a moment, Sora feels comforted by a profound sense of solace.  
  


***  
  


As the sky grows darker, everyone starts packing up their things. Ventus, Terra, and Chirithy pack away the frisbees and volleyballs. Isa and Lea help fold and pack away the picnic blanket. Riku and Naminé start to put out the fire.  
  


As Sora helps Aqua pack away the leftover baked treats that she had made, he can't help but notice Kairi a little bit off in the distance. As she speaks with Roxas and Xion, she stifles a yawn with the back of her hand and immediately throws her hands up in an apology. Xion and Roxas shake their heads and laugh. Sora suddenly remembers his conversation with Riku earlier in the night.  
  


“You love her,” Aqua says with a smile.  
  


Sora turns to look at his older companion. Her hair is longer now, eyes more mature. She must have noticed him staring. He scratches the side of his cheek.  
  


“We're lucky to love,” her smiles grows even bigger; her voice is soft.  
  


He can't help but think of Kairi's bright smile then, her eyes twinkling under the sunset. He reflects to himself for a moment before answering:“I just—want her to be happy.”  
  


He's seen her cry too often since he's been back. She cried into his shoulder when they were reunited, and he caught her wiping away a tear falling from her eyes on the gummi ship ride home too. Not only that, but she's exhausted after exerting herself for so long.  
  


Sora wishes it was easier for them, like when they were kids, but they've both grown too much, and seen too many things to go back to who they were. She's changed over the years, and if he's learned anything about himself lately, it's that he's not exactly the same naive kid he once was either.  
  


Aqua nods her head, lips still pulled up into a warm smile. Her hand goes up to her chest, resting over her heart. “If it were me, I'd just want to be around the person I love. That's it. Spending time together. I think it really is that easy,” she says gently, each word deliberate and chosen carefully. The way she speaks, he's reminded of the way Donald and Goofy used to encourage him about Kairi when he was younger.  
  


Sora stands there for a moment, taking it all in. “Mhm,” he finally manages to let out. His brows furrow, his lips purse.  
  


Aqua notices him lost in his thoughts and reaches out towards him, placing a supportive hand on the back of his head. She rubs the spot on his head affectionately, laughing as he looks up at her shyly. She can't help but notice, as they stand so close together, that he's almost as tall her. His hair is less wild than it once was, and his demeanor is still friendly, but he's a little more quiet and reflective.  
  


“Thanks, Aqua.”  
  


She nods with a smile, and picks up her picnic basket, carrying it in front of her.  
  


***  
  


The island grows heavier with the scent of rain. Sora smiles as he says goodbye to his friends. They exchange pleasantries, and he promises to visit them all again soon.  
  


Riku offers to walk everyone towards the gummi ship, where Mickey would then take everyone home. Before Sora can offer to go with them, Riku puts his hand on his shoulder and suggests, “maybe you should go help Kairi?” He gives Sora a knowing glance, before rushing off to accompany the others. Sora nods.  
  


Looking around, Sora notices that the line between sea and sky is harder to make out, the night settling in and the island breeze picking up. In the dark, he starts to head over to Kairi, who is packing away party items into their boats.  
  


Ever since he’s gotten back, he hasn’t had much of a moment alone with her. They had both been so busy preparing for the party all day, and last night he had mostly spent with his family.  
  


He yawns into his hand before stretching both of his arms. As he comes closer to the docks, he sees Kairi crouching over and packing things away neatly. Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she stands back up again and turns around to face him, having heard his footsteps on the wooden dock. Her lips pull up into a warm smile, as she calls out his name. “Sora!”  
  


He grins at her, and immediately picks up her picnic basket on the dock and crouches beside her to place it onto her boat. “Thanks,” she says, her voice as cheery as she can make it despite feeling so exhausted.  
  


“No sweat, Kairi,” he tells her. Eyeing her curiously he asks, “did you have a fun time?”  
  


She nods with a hum, eyes heavy with sleep. “I did. I'm just tired, that's all.” She looks panicked for a moment, “It was your party though! Did you have a good time?”  
  


He nods with a chuckle, and he watches her features soften with relief.  
  


It's silent for a moment, with just the sounds of the waves to fill their ears. There's no more chatter or laughter on the beach now. It’s just the two of them.  
  


“Kairi, I,” he starts, and she turns to focus on him entirely, eyes dark and worried. The words are hitched in his throat.  
  


There's so much he could say to her. Does he start with telling her what is was like for him all those years apart? How it feels so surreal to finally be back home? Or how he could somehow feel her there with him the whole time they were apart?  
  


There are so many directions and turns the conversation can go, but Sora ultimately decides to keep it simple. “I missed you... a lot,” he scratches his cheek, keeping his gaze on her despite feeling sheepish.  
  


Kairi's hands run up and down her arms as she smiles at him. “Me too,” she admits.  
  


“I don't think I'll ever be able to properly thank you,” he starts, eyes shifting away from her, “or even begin to make up the time we were apart, but," he looks at her again, with determination, “I'd like to try.”  
  


Kairi giggles softly at that, and nods her head. Her eyes bright, but still heavy with exhaustion. “It hasn't been easy for us, has it?”  
  


At that, Sora helps her pack the rest of the items into the boat, and they spend the time chatting about the party, laughing every so often. The conversation between them is light and airy, and as easy as it used to be when they were younger.  
  


Riku eventually makes his way back, and they both greet him with big smiles. With their boats all packed, they set off rowing towards their homes. As they make their way back over to the main island, paddling against the waves, Sora can't help but look at his friends rowing beside him. Truly seeing them in the flesh after so long.  
  


***  
  


Once reaching the shore, Riku says goodbye first and follows the pathway towards his house alone. He waves briefly before yawning into his free hand, his other hand holding a large duffle bag of party games. His friends return the motion, and slowly watch his figure disappear along the winding path. Kairi gives her companion a smile before they continue walking on home together. Sora nods, tightening his grip around her picnic basket.  
  


Quietly, the two make their way together through the winding path. It’s almost midnight, and the houses lining the roads are all dark except for some porch lights beaconing the way home. The flowers and bushes lining the path stir in the breeze. With no one else around, it starts to feel like their own, quiet little world. A sliver of time just for them.  
  


Sora shyly reaches out for Kairi’s hand, struggling for a brief moment before finally intertwining his fingers with her own, not quite used to the motion after so long apart. Nervousness hitches in his throat, but dissipates as soon as he hears Kairi let out a sleepy ‘hum’ beside him and feels her react by squeezing his hand back. He lets out a small, grateful laugh at that.  
  


Walking, they match their pace with each other's. It's a slow pace, both taking the time to cherish the moment together. Sora holds her hand tightly, his eyes wandering ahead towards the horizon. It's early summer and everything is in bloom; the tall trees in the distance burgeoning with flowers. The moonlight casts a pale ethereal glow all around.  
  


As they continue along the path, clouds grow heavier with rain above them. Even after hearing distant thunder, neither of them quicken their pace. Growing conscious of the fact that Kairi’s home isn't too far up ahead, Sora tightens his grip around her hand. A nervous protective tick, having watched her slip away from him so many times before. She returns the pressure.  
  


Their short journey inevitably comes to an end, just as soon as it began. Outside of the gate to her home, Sora turns towards her and, for a moment, they both hold gazes silently. The trees, bushes, and flowers around them start to tremble amidst the heavier evening winds. Any and all words are stuck in his throat.  
  


After a long pause, Kairi reluctantly lets go of his hand, untangling her fingers from his. The loss of sensation is immediately apparent to him. Her eyes widen, lips purse, and eyebrows raise ever so slightly. Aqua's words from earlier echo throughout his ears.  
  


Looking at Kairi in front of him, he swears he catches sight of her eyes sparkling under the night sky. She exhales softly, reaching out for her picnic basket in his hand. It takes him a moment to even register the exchange.  
  


“Thanks for carrying that,” she chuckles softly, her voice sweet like honey. She rubs her tired eyes with the back of her other hand. Sora nods silently at her, the words still not coming up.  
  


“Well, good night,” she lets out with a hushed tone. Her lips faintly pull up into a slight smile.  
  


As she goes to turn away from him, he eventually pipes up, hand reaching out for her wrist gently, making sure not to hurt her. “Kairi, wait, I–”  
  


Her eyes widen for a second before they soften again. She gazes at him with a feeling he recognizes but can’t quite place. He’s seen it before, once after they shared paopu fruits together and joined their destinies together, and the second time right before he had disappeared. He can't but feel like the luckiest person in all of the worlds then; like everything he went through was worth it, just to be where he is standing right now.  
  


Suddenly emboldened, Sora reaches out for her hand again, his touch soft and delicate around her fingers. Kairi’s lips part in a slight gasp, as he cradles her hand out in front of him. As she watches his face slowly come closer to her hand, exhilaration starts building up and brightening her cheeks. Her heart starts pumping hot blood quickly throughout her veins.  
  


After a long pause, her breath caught in her throat the entire time, Sora finally brings his lips to touch against the back of her hand. The pressure is gentle, the feeling warm and soft against her skin.  
  


As he pulls away, Kairi lets out a soft, nervous giggle and can’t help but look the other way. Even after knowing him for so many years, Sora always manages to do something that surprises her. She's also curious as to where he picked up the behavior from.  
  


“Good night, Kairi,” he says, his voice hushed and low. Letting go of her hand, his face lights up into a toothy smile.  
  


“Good night, Sora,” Kairi responds with a crooked but warm smile, feeling a little disoriented. Her thoughts start to race, and she feels a bit clumsy. Somehow, she manages to open the gate to her home and not to trip over the cobblestone pathway.  
  


As Sora observes her make her way through the yard, and up the steps to her house, the first drop of rain hits him. He watches her open the door, waving at him once more with a smile. “You’re home,” she says, standing there in the doorway, almost in disbelief.  
  


“I'm back,” Sora responds with a grin, waving goodbye. “See you tomorrow.”  
  


“See you tomorrow,” she responds with a warm smile.  
  


Waiting until she shuts the door behind her, and the lights of the front hall eventually shut off as she makes her way upstairs, Sora finishes the last bit of his journey home alone in the rain. Each rain drop feeling cool and refreshing against his skin. He feels sleepy, but bright-eyed and full of anticipation and wonder.  
  


As he reaches his home, making it up the stairs in the dim light, he heads straight to the bathroom to dry off with a towel. His dad’s snoring echoes throughout the upstairs halls and he can't help but chuckle. After drying off, he heads to his room and collapses face-first into his pillows.  
  


He's _home._  
  


Sleep quickly takes him, the sound of heavy rain outside coming in from the windows. Happily, he dreams about the quiet days ahead of him. Quiet days spent with Kairi, and all of his friends.


End file.
